1. Field
The technical field is related to display device, e.g., organic light emitting display devices. For example, the technical field is related to an organic light emitting display device including a transparent region.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting (OLED) display device may include an organic thin layer, a cathode, and an anode. In an operation of the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into the organic thin layer from the cathode and the anode and then combined to generate excitons for emitting light of a certain wavelength.
For manufacturing the OLED device, a mask may be used in a process of forming the organic material and may contact the anode. The contact by the mask may cause damage to the anode. As a result, image display quality of the OLED device may be unsatisfactory.